


Friend or Boyfriend

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir finally get together. The trouble is convincing Duro that they're actually together, especially when Agron tries to explain in German, with friend and boyfriend meaning the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend or Boyfriend

Agron looped his arm under Nasir’s shoulder to bring him closer. The steady pull and release of the muscles in his thighs set the pace as he fucked Nasir into the bed. Nasir had started off on his hands and knees but over time he’d been knocked almost onto his stomach. Agron wanted to fix that, to close some of the distance between him and hold him.

“Agron…” Nasir groaned as Agron’s teeth found the back of his neck and dragged down his nape. And as his breath hitched and his body shook, Agron knew that Nasir had been pushed over the edge and come.

Agron found his own climax moments later, brought about by the trembling of the body both beneath and around him. As the tension melted away, he pulled out of Nasir and only bothered to discard the condom before falling onto the bed beside his now lover. Cleaning up could wait for later.

“You weren’t joking,” Nasir panted. “That was--”

“Like fucking a god?” Agron asked as his hand found Nasir’s. Their fingers twined together.

Nasir shooked his head and laughed. “I wouldn’t go that far.”

“You’ll change your mind later,” Agron assured him. “This makes us official, right?”

“You made it official when you told me you loved me.” Nasir moved to curl up against Agron.

Agron recalled it being more dramatic than that, practically yelling-- or had he yelled?-- that no one was going to touch Nasir without his permission and he’d beat the crap out of them if they did. When pressed why he cared, the confession came out of him before he could stop himself.

Considering how that ended, he didn’t care to work on his problems with a lack of inhibition anymore.

With Nasir slowly stroking his chest as Agron rubbed his cheek against Nasir’s head, he let his thoughts stray. Some moments later, he woke from his tranquility and snorted.

“What?” Nasir asked.

“I thought of how Duro’s going to react.” Agron had to restrain a laugh.

“He is…” Nasir trailed off.

“A fucking idiot,” Agron finished though it was with affection.

“Remember I never said it. Does he even know you’re gay?”

“No fucking clue. He’d better know that much.”

 

It was well after midday when Agron finally returned from a night spent drinking with Nasir. Duro tried to pretend he hadn’t been waiting all day. He was just using Agron’s punching bag when he heard his brother’s voice. He spoke in German, as they usually did whenever they were alone.

“You need a shower, brother.”

“Fuck off. Like you can smell me from the hall.” Duro continued the conversation in German. He looked over as Agron entered the room. One thing he could say for his brother, at least he didn’t stink. In fact, his hair was damp from what he assumed he was a shower from... “Did you spend the night with Nasir?” he asked.

Agron’s lips curled into a smile. “A very long night. The best one I’ve had. Duro--”

“How drunk did you get?” Duro unwrapped his gloves. Normally he’d get some crunches in but since Agron was distracting him he’d do that later or skip for the day.

“I didn’t get drunk.” Agron was still smiling that incomprehensible smile.

Usually Duro could make sense of his brother but right now he was really annoying with him being mysterious. So he snorted.

“You stayed out all night and didn’t get drunk?” He shook his head.

“Actually, I was with Nasir. We’re together now.”

“You’re not together _now,_ ” Duro corrected him.

“God, Duro. You are a fucking idiot. Nasir’s my friend now.”

Duro’s brow furrowed. “He’s always been your friend.”

“No, he’s my _friend._ ” Agron emphasized the word and his eyebrows went up, trying to send some message that Duro couldn’t get.

In this instance, the German word for boyfriend and friend was the same. Duro didn’t appreciate the difference in context.

“Are you sure you didn’t get drunk? You sound drunk now.”

Agron rolled his eyes. “We’re having sex.”

Duro crinkled his nose at the image that conjured. “Agron, that’s not funny.”

It was true that Nasir spent a lot of time with Agron, in fact more time than Duro spent with his brother these days. It seemed he was always off with the little man. Maybe they were comfortable about joking about sex but Duro sure as hell wasn’t with his brother. The most Duro said about the subject was he got laid last night or that girl was hot or whatever. Agron had always been cryptic and treated it as a joke.

“Because it actually happened. We slept together.”

“What, was the couch broken?” Duro shot back.

Agron huffed and took out his phone, quickly pulling up his contact list, or so Duro assumed. He just hoped he wasn’t bringing up some pictures meant to try to convince him of this supposed act.

“What are you doing?”

“Calling Nasir.” He pressed the phone to his ear. “...Hey, tell Duro what we did last night.” He waited a moment. “No, more explicit than that.” Another pause. “Yes, I’m sure! Alright.” He thrust the phone out to Duro. “Here.”

Duro shook his head and took the phone. “What are you supposed to tell me?”

Nasir’s voice was even despite the words that came out of his mouth. “Your brother got down on his knees and blew me last night before he fucked me into the bed.”

Duro threw the phone at Agron. “Fuck you both!” he yelled.

But Agron’s grin of triumph lasted only a moment before Duro continued.

“You can’t keep playing these jokes on me!”

Duro heard Agron groan then pick up the phone as he left.

“Yeah,” Agron said to Nasir. “That didn’t go so well.”

 

Later that week, the doorbell rang to their shared apartment. Duro got up from the couch to answer it. He wasn’t expecting anyone but it was probably Spartacus. Agron must have forgotten to tell him that he was coming.

Duro revised that assumption once Agron came practically flying to the door to unlock it. And, of course, there was fucking Nasir at the door. Duro was about to head back to finish watching some movie when he saw that Agron had literally run into Nasir’s arms. And then he--

“Oh for fuck’s sake, stop that!”

Agron and Nasir were currently in a liplock. Agron ran his hand over Nasir’s neck and…

“Seriously, this is not funny. Move on to another fucking joke.”

“Duro.” Agron broke away from Nasir enough to speak though he didn’t look back at his brother. “Can you fuck off for a few hours?”

Duro just went back to watching tv while Agron dragged Nasir to his bedroom. What followed was taking things way too far for a joke. Blood vessels in Duro’s eyes nearly burst at the sounds those two made.

He understood this time. _Boyfriend._


End file.
